French 101
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Uploaded with permission! - Written in English and French - Lorelei Hughes is transfered to a French military base and Vallen is selected to teach her French. Classes start roughly but in the end Vallen and Lorelei teach each other more then a language.


**_French 101_**

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**I used some French, Russian and German words in this without translation, if you'd like to know what they mean you will have to use a dictionary or translator. Have fun!**_

**_

* * *

_**

-January 10th-

Rain beat down hard on the roof of the military base where a young boy sat in a cold, steel chair, listening to a general. The general spoke of a German soldier who would be transferring there permanently, a girl by the name of Lorelei Hughes. Vallen yawned to himself as he waited for the meeting to end. To Vallen, it was just another nonchalant, boring meeting, at least until he heard his name called.

«… And teaching her our marvelous language, standards, and system of laws, will be Caporal Asante, Vallen. »

Vallen instantly widened his eyes and stared at the general in the middle of the room.

_Oh pas! Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux!_Vallen thought to himself.

The general ended his lecture, and dismissed the committee. Vallen sat frozen in his chair as everyone else got up and walked out. He watched the general leave through another door then slowly rose, and walked out shutting the doors behind him.

* * *

-January 12th-

Vallen walked into the library on the base, and past all the rows full of books in French, English, German, Italian, Spanish, and even Croatian. Vallen hesitated a moment once he reached the backdoor. On the other side was rows of very old trees that stood tall and proud, just like the French. Under every third tree, was a wooden table where the soldiers would do their studies when they were not abroad. Yevgeny spent most his time here, at least he did when he was first assigned to work with Vallen and Nyx.

Yevgeny didn't like Vallen much, he claimed that Vallen was hot headed and loud. Yevgeny was quite apparently from birth, and that ticked off Vallen since Vallen saw that as being submissive and the French were **not **submissive. Nyx had never really paid much attention to their arguments at first, she was too busy venting pent up frustration from a cloudy past in Germany with their alchemic teacher.

Vallen shook his head.

_Maintenant n'est pas le temps pour les souvenirs..._

Vallen pushed open the door and walked down between the trees till he stopped at a table, where Lorelei had her head buried in a French text book.

«Töten Sie mich... Was tat ich, um solche Folter zu verdienen? Ich dachte, ob Nyx es tun konnte, konnte ich auch, aber das ist Hölle... »

«Excuse me? » Vallen spoke up.

Lorelei lifted her head as her black hair fell down and covered her eyes. Vallen raised one eyebrow for a moment then sat down across from her.

«Look just 'cause you're Nyx's friend doesn't mean I'm going to make this easy, » Vallen told her.

«I wouldn't expect that…» Lorelei admitted as she brushed the hair back outta her face.

Vallen simply shrugged, and Lorelei noticed he only brought a notebook.

«Where's the book? » Lorelei plainly asked.

«I'm the book! I know they say Germans are ignorant but really? » Vallen put the notebook down in front of her and laid a pencil on top of it.

Lorelei spoke up fixing to defend her German roots when Vallen warned her if she started fighting with him he would send her over to Yevgeny since he was already teaching French to Taizen's Japanese sister.

Lorelei crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled to herself—

«Solch ein ärgerlicher Junge. »

«And no German! You're not German anymore, you're French, got it? Fr-en-ch! » Vallen shouted at her.

Lorelei just scoffed and shrugged her shoulders. She opened the notebook after moving the text book aside and looked at him, daring him to make her French.

* * *

-February 14th-

«Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre, Cinq, Six, Sept, Huit, Neuf, Dix! » Lorelei shouted at Vallen. « Are you happy now ? Or did I still same them wrong you enseignant ennuyeux! »

« Bien, Bien, » Vallen admitted throwing up his hands.

Lorelei smirked a little to herself.

«What does someone do with three languages anyway? » Vallen asked as he lowered his hands to his side.

«Who knows? » Lorelei answered, sitting back down. «Hey Vallen how much longer to you think it'll take to finish these lessons?»

«If I bother you that much go ask Nyx to teach you,» Vallen told her as he sat back down as well.

Lorelei scoffed to herself. «Nyx ist mit Yasuhiro und Taizen zu beschäftigt, und Yevgeny scheint seine mit dem japanischen Mädchen vollen Hände zu haben, wer fortsetzt, Japanisch trotz seines lehrenden Französisches zu sprechen, so denke ich, dass ich mit Ihnen ganz gleich werde, wenn ich Sie ertragen kann oder nicht.»

Vallen stared at her like she was a lunatic. «What… the heck… did you just say? » Vallen paused for but a moment. «And why are you still talking in German? We've been over this only a million times! You're—»

«Fille française! Je sais! Fille française! »

* * *

-March 1st-

« Je n'aime pas votre coéquipier parce qu'il a une humeur si courte! » Lorelei told Nyx as she walked with her through the open field between two buildings.

« Vous me parlez le bon français, mais vous parlez le mauvais français à Vallen. Il y a une raison pourquoi vous le faites Lorelei, je vous connais trop bien. Vous ne pouvez pas me le cacher. » Nyx softly laughed to herself. « Vous voulez passer plus de temps avec lui, parce que vous l'aimez. »

Lorelei's face turned bright red. « N-non !»

« O-Oui !» Nyx mimicked her friend. « You know…»

Lorelei looked at her friend, wondering in the background why she suddenly switched languages, though it really didn't matter, her French was as good as her English now, thanks to Vallen.

« Next Taizen and Yasuhiro are gonna have me teach them French… Yevgeny's teaching Ryuudou, Vallen's taught you… I just know they're next…»

-March 3rd-

« How come you speak so good to Nyx but not to me ? We could've stopped the lessons like weeks ago! » Vallen shouted at the black haired girl standing across from him.

Lorelei leaned back against the tree and looked up, not really wanting to give him an answer.

« Hey ! Are you even listening? » Vallen asked again, taking a step toward her.

« Yes I'm listening! » Lorelei looked at him as she stood up straight. « You say Germans are ignorant but I don't believe you ! I think it's really the French! Or maybe you're just stupid cause you can't even see why I didn't tell you I know French by now! »

Vallen stepped back a little and blinked a couple times. He rolled his eyes.

« What? You wanted to spend time with me? Is that it? » Vallen said as he looked off in the distance to the side, pretending to be distracted.

« So you're just playing dumb then? What a stupid moron you are! » Lorelei yelled at him making him look back at her. He started to defend himself when she slapped him.

« Taire et de me baiser! » Lorelei grabbed his shirt and pulled him up close to her, staring boldly into his green eyes like she was gonna kill him if he didn't follow orders.

Vallen's eyes widened a moment as he gazed back into hers. He leaned forward and kissed her, shutting his eyes not wanting to see anything around him. Lorelei kissed back as her eyes slowly fell shut, and her arms fell to her sides releasing Vallen's shirt. Another moment passed before Vallen wrapped his arms around her and in return she leaned against him, shutting her eyes tighter.

When Vallen pulled back and opened his eyes, Lorelei slowly opened hers. As soon as she saw him she started blushing softly, then glanced to the side. Vallen heard someone cough not far away from them. He looked over and saw Yevgeny and Ryuudou standing a couple yards away, staring at them like they were both insane. Vallen quickly took his arms off Lorelei and stepped back away from her. When he did Lorelei noticed Yevgeny and Ryuudou as well.

Lorelei smirked and leaned her head to the side. A thought passed through Vallen's head of how similar she was to Nyx.

«What? You two haven't tried it before ? » Lorelei asked slightly tauntingly.

Yevgeny's and Ryuudou's faces lit up and they stepped to the side away from each other. Lorelei cracked up laughing so hard she started to cry. Vallen watched her for a few seconds then started laughing himself.

« You're the only one left Yevgeny! Nyx is taken care of too, so what're you waiting for?» Vallen asked putting his hands on his knees to hold himself up.

«Громко изрекаемый надоедливый толчок! » Yevgeny yelled before charging at Vallen.

Vallen's eyes widen as he took off running as fast as he could away from his Russian teammate.

«Вы умрете! Сегодня! » Yevgeny yelled again as he pursued Vallen relentlessly.

They ran past Nyx, Taizen, and Yasuhiro who were sitting under and oak tree with a French text book, Yasuhiro and Taizen on either side of Nyx. They each looked up at Vallen and Yevgeny who sped past them not paying any attention.

Lorelei and Ryuudou wondered over to the threesome, and they turned their gazes to the two young ladies from very different places who'd both found theirselves intrapped in this French military base.

«What'd I miss? » Nyx asked.

«Lorelei and Vallen made out then Vallen dared Yevgeny to kiss me, » Ryuudou calmly answered.

Nyx looked back at Vallen and Yevgeny who were about to disappear into the distance. She smirked to herself.

_Semble être qu'il a calculé enfin_


End file.
